


Career Review

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-09
Updated: 2000-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: How are things going with Inspector Thatcher's career?This story is a sequel toForgiveness.





	Career Review

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Career Review by Gemma Millar

 

 

**_ _ **

Career Review

Copyright (c) **Gemma Millar**

* * *

****

Note: This story is a sequel to 'Forgiveness'. I'd like to thank Orphan Account for posting and checking all of the stories I've written. Pretty please send feedback: good, bad, other to. I apologize for the lack of knowledge to do with the R.C.M.P. and what they would do in a situation like the one in this story.

****

Rating: G.

****

Pairing: Fraser/Thatcher.

****

Summary: How are things going with Inspector Thatcher's career?

****

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine; they belong to the wonderful Alliance!. 

* * *

**_ _ **

Career Review

by **Gemma Millar**

 

Meg Thatcher sat in total silence at her desk in the corner of her front room, staring at a letter that had arrived that morning. The envelope had been stamped:

CLASSIFIED FOR: INSP. MARGARET THATCHER, R.C.M.P.

The second she saw it she knew it was something to do with her career.

The letter read:

INSP. THATCHER

Your career is being reviewed after careful consideration by the Canadian government. You are here by suspended until further notice. We realize that your superior Henri Cloutier had dismissed you from the force but we have had several requests that you be re-in-stated. As you know we will have to review your career and discuss whether we think you are suitable to return to the force given your current situation with Constable Benton Fraser. It is highly likely that, if we do re-in-state you into the force, you will be demoted to Constable.

We will contact you once the decision is made,

Kind regards,

Insp. John Mackenzie

(Personnel dept.)

Just at that moment Fraser walked out of the bedroom dressed in his red serge uniform.

"Good morning honey." He said in her ear and kissed her cheek. Meg didn't say anything she just broke down crying.

"What's wrong my love? Tell me what's wrong." Fraser wrapped his arms around her to try and comfort her. She handed Fraser the letter that had arrived. He read it.

"Well that's great! You might be getting your career back!" Meg shoved him away and stood up.

"How can you call that great? I've worked _so_ hard to get to Inspector and now I have to throw it all away because I'm with you!" She saw the hurt in Fraser's eyes and immediately regretted what she had said.

"Well... you don't have to be with me if you don't want to..." Fraser started but Meg ran over to him and gave him a _big_ hug.

"No, no, no, sweetie, of course I want to be with you, I'm sorry, what I said didn't come out the way I meant it to." Fraser returned the hug.

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you go that easily!" Meg smiled.

"I guess, if I do get my job back, I can try and regain the force's trust and try to get back up to the rank of Inspector."

"I know you'll do just fine." Fraser whispered as he lightly kissed her lips.

"So, do you know who requested that I be re-in-stated?"

"Well, I did, Ray did and Sergeant Frobisher did."

"Only three requests and they review my career?"

"Well... err... that is to say that I..."

"What did you do?"

"I got looked up the names of other Constables, Inspectors, Sergeants and sent a letter in their name." He looked down at his boots.

"Fraser! Do you know how much trouble you'll get in if they find out what you did?"

"Yes but I don't care because, if my plan works, you'll get your job back." Meg frowned and the smiled and kissed him.

"That is so sweet."

Later that day Fraser decided to go to the precinct and see Ray. Unfortunately Francesca greeted him first.

"Hi ya Frase."

"Ah, good after noon Francesca." Fraser tried to manoeuvre around Francesca but she moved in front of him.

"You busy tonight coz I thought maybe we could do something together like, oh I dunno, have a romantic dinner round your place?"

"Err, Francesca I really don't think..."

"It's because of that Thatcher woman isn't it? God I should've known, she's such a bitch!"

"Now Francesca that's just not true! Now if you'll excuse me." He walked around her, towards Ray's desk.

"Hello Ray."

"Oh, Hi Fraser what brings you here?"

"Well, we're partners Ray."

"Oh yeah! How's da Ice...err Meg doin'?"

"Fine, she might be getting her job back but not as an Inspector."

"What as then?"

"A Constable."

"Cool, she'll be da same rank as you! She wont be able to boss ya around any more buddy!"

"Ray."

"Just kiddin' bud, why they de, de err..."

"Demoting?"

"Yeah, why they demotin' her?"

"Because she's with me."

"Ahh, sorry buddy."

"That's quite alright Ray, it's not..." 

"Yeah it is my fault." Fraser didn't disagree because it is his fault, but, in a way he did have to thank him, he's made him the happiest man alive because he's with the woman he loves, Meg.

One month later

"Fraser! It's here, it's here!" Meg ran into the bedroom, in her red silk nightie, to see a sleepy Fraser.

"...What's here Meg?" He said after a yawn.

"The letter about my job, oh god I'm so nervous!" She sat down on the bed next to Fraser. Fraser sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Open it, it's ok, I here for you always." Meg turned her head and kissed him. She opened the envelope, slowly. She read the letter. Her mouth fell wide open. Her face was full of shock.

 

To be continued...

 

 

Do _you_ want Meg to have regained a job in the R.C.M.P? E-mail me at: and tell me what _you_ think should happen. 

 

 

* * *

****

Please send feedback to **Gemma Millar**

****

Copyright (c) Gemma Millar 2000, All rights reserved

* * *


End file.
